


Ask Me Again, This Doesn't Count

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sappy, or course because it's me and i only write those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis waits for a full fife minutes though and Harry doesn't wake, so he simply decides to put the ring on Harry's finger anyway.</p><p>or, the one where I write my 1000th marriage proposal and am definitely not frustrated by my own love life bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Again, This Doesn't Count

**Author's Note:**

> So. It's been roughly 28 years since I've last updated anything. Sorry guys, college is a hassle and all.

Louis wants to marry Harry.

He wants to marry him so bad, he just doesn't know how to ask. Niall laughs at him when Louis tells him so.

“Are you afraid he's gonna say no or what?” he chuckles and punches Louis in the arm.

“I don't know how I did it,” Zayn shrugs when Louis turns to him, to ask for advice. “I just.. asked her. And she just said yes. But, you know, Perrie and I were never like.. big romantic gestures or whatever.”

“Harry and I aren't either!” Louis protests, but Zayn only snorts in response and punches him in the arm as well.

When Louis goes to ask Liam he is pretty confident he is not going to get punched. And even though Liam really doesn't punch him, he isn't being of any more helpful than the other lads were.

“Seriously, you're like basically married already. I don't think you even have to ask any more.”

 

~

 

Louis gets frustrated by how little help his friends are being and by how perfect Harry is being in the meantime, making it harder and harder for Louis _not_ to be engaged to the stupidly smiling face he gets to wake up every morning. Most of all, though, Louis is frustrated by him self. So much that one afternoon he finds himself watching countless videos of marriage proposals on YouTube. And he does totally not tear up, not the slightest.

It frustrates him enough though and after he wiped away the tears, he did definitely not shed over a guy asking his girlfriend to marry him in a musical dance number on time square, he pushes off the couch and out of the flat to the closest jewelery store.

“I need an engagement ring,” he almost shouts at the lady behind the counter, too rushed and a little out of breath from his rapidly beating heart.

“Okay,” she says a little sceptically, drawing out the word as she watches him catch his breath and glance down down at the rings on display.

 

It doesn't take him long to decide which ring he should get.

Actually, it takes him three fucking hours, but if anybody ever were to ask, that'd surely be the last thing Louis would tell them.

 

~

 

Two weeks after Louis gets the ring he takes Harry out to dinner. It's all very fancy and even though their all practically drowning in money, Harry's face still lights up like the sun when Louis gets his classic black suit out and takes him out for a nice date.

That certain night is no exception and Harry is bright and smiley and funny and everything Louis could ever ask for.

In the end he still chickens out.

 

Two more dinners pass.

A romantic picnic somewhere in Spain.

Ice skating back in Holmes Chapel.

One attempt of Louis cooking for Harry.

That and many other occasions with the boys where afterwards Zayn will walk up to him, prod him in the back saying. “If you were waiting for the perfect moment.. _that was it_.”

And yeah. It's just not.. Louis' not good at this, he decides.

And getting a ring totally didn't make it any easier. (He gets pretty upset about the Men's Health article that suggested it. And then he gets mad at himself for even reading the article.)

Time passes and before Louis knows it he has had the ring for a full six months. Six months that Harry could have been wearing it, if Louis could just get his shit together and the pop the fucking question.

It just.. so much easier said than done.

 

~

 

The final push he needs comes from Liam one afternoon. Louis is sitting on the couch of Harry's and his flat. He's watching telly and doing nothing in particular, because Harry is out with Liam. At the _gym_.

They're gone for almost two hours when Louis gets a text from Liam.

 

“ _your boyfriends been ranting bout pixie and all those hipsters gettin married and hes makin the puppy eyes DO SOMETHING!!!!!”_

 

And yeah. Harry _has_ _been_ talking a lot about other people getting engaged or married or pregnant a lot lately, Louis noticed. He just never would have taken it as a broad hint.

Maybe he should.

When Harry gets almost an hour later Louis is still sitting on the couch. He has however moved into the bedroom earlier on the retrieve the ring from its secret hiding place underneath a dangerously large pile of his clothes. It's now sitting safely in his pocket as Harry drops down on the couch next to him.

“Hey,” Louis sort of whispers as Harry lets out an exhausted sigh and kisses him at the same time. He smells of body wash and his hair is still a little damp as it brushes Louis' forehead.

“Nick's cousin Elena is pregnant. Remember her?” Harry asks, but chats right on without waiting for Louis' response. “Nick emailed me the invitation earlier, it's in July. I think we might actually be able to go.” He grins and Louis grins back automatically.

And this is it. This is his chance. This is the time to ask Harry to go as fiances rather than boyfriends. To from now on _always_ go as fiances. Anywhere.

He fiddles with the ring in his pocket and bites his lip, trying to figure out what to say. He can't just shove the ring in Harry's face, can he? He can't just say nothing. He must think about this. This is the story everyone will ask for and if Louis makes a stuttering mess of himself, Harry will gladly tell anyone within hearing range just how awkward this whole-

Louis blinks for a moment and suddenly Harry is gone from the couch.

“You ate already?” Harry calls from the kitchen and somewhat startles Louis.

“No,” he says back weakly, pushing the ring back into his pocket.

Harry is gone and so is the moment.

 

~

 

Later that night when they're lying in bed together and Harry is octopussed all around him Louis can still only think of the ring that's still in his trousers' pocket. He left it somewhere on the floor but it's probably still within reach.

Harry is snuggled up against him, breathing evenly against his neck and Louis thinks _now_. Right _now_ is a good moment. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he adjusts his breathing to be slow and even like Harry's is.

“Babe,” he says, closing his eyes in anticipation. “Will you marry me?”

Everything goes quiet for a long moment and all Louis can hear is Harry's breath, still even and deep, and his own blood rushing through his ears and making him hyper aware of every sound in the room. It stays quiet for longer and longer and eventually the anticipation wears of and the worry starts to take over.

“Haz, I-” Louis starts, carefully prodding Harry shoulder. His head tilts to the side a bit and Louis gets a look at his eyes. His _closed_ eyes.

“For _fuck's_ sake!” he curses, a little too loud, because just in that moment Harry startles awake.

“What?” he asks sleepily, blinking his eyes open.

“Nothing, never mind, babe.”

 

~

 

Louis doesn't sleep well that night. He's angry. _Angry_ , because he finally mustered up the courage to ask the stupid question and Harry was just thinking it'd be alright to sleep.

Well, Louis thinks the next morning, sitting angrily in bed and frowning down at the sleeping boy beside him. If it's okay for Harry to sleep through Louis' question he might as well sleep through his answer as well. And so Louis gets out of bed, searches for his trousers from the previous day and pulls out the shiny silver band.

He climbs back into bed and just sits the for a long moment, staring at Harry's sleeping face, wondering what Harry would think if he woke up now. Louis waits for a full fife minutes though and Harry doesn't wake, so he simply decides to put the ring on Harry's finger anyway.

Louis reaches out for his left hand and holds it in his own for a while, playing with the sleeping boy's fingers. He still doesn't even stir and Louis thinks about checking his pulse (just to be sure) but he'd rather just slip the ring on his finger and get it over with.

So that's what he does.

He sits and stares at it for a moment, marveling at the sight. He wants to imprint it in his brain, just in case he never gets to see it again. (Not that he really expects that to be the case, but well you never know.)

A few more minutes pass during which Harry still doesn't wake and Louis feels a little stupid just sitting there, waiting for the boy to wake up. What would he say anyways?

So instead he lays back down again, curls against Harry's side and fits his cold nose in the crook of Harry's neck. It's warm and comfortable and for a moment he actually manages to relax. That is until a few minutes later Harry stirs awake and _yeah shit_ , Louis just put an engagement ring on his finger. Without asking.

Harry blinks for a few long moments and Louis pretends to be asleep, but of course Harry calls bullshit on his acting.

“Morning love,” he mumbles, nudging Louis head lightly with his chin.

“'m asleep,” Louis mumbles back and Harry only chuckles, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead, before resting back against the pillows.

They lay in silence for a while and Louis' heart is pounding like crazy, because how can Harry not notice? When will he notice? What will he say?

Louis is positively freaked out now.

It's a couple of minutes later (that drag on like hours in Louis' mind) that Harry reaches up to rake a hand through his hair. And he sees the ring.

Louis can't actually see him _see_ the ring, because he still hold his eyes tightly shut, but Harry's gone completely still underneath him and Louis can feel his heart rake pick up as well, on the vein on his neck.

“Lou?” Harry asks, nudging Louis carefully with the ring-free hand. “Babe?”

Louis doesn't answer, only turns his head the tiniest bit to look at Harry's face. His eyes are wide and he can't quite tell if it's in a good way.

“There's a ring on my finger,” he states, and Louis only looks back at him, holding his gaze for the longest time. “Is this..? I mean- It's the left hand, it's the ring finger. Am I.. seeing things or is this..?” he trails off, sounding awed or maybe thrown off, Louis can't really tell. It makes him anxious.

“Well..” Louis begins, his voice sounding thick with sleep so he clears his throat, still staring at Harry. “I kinda asked you to marry me last night and you.. you slept which was not very nice, with me making the effort and all..”

“What?” Harry splutters, chuckling lightly. “You asked me to-? You're gonna have to ask me again! This doesn't count,” he insists, pulling the ring off his finger, shoving it back at Louis. The ring feels heavy in his hand and completely wrong. He has a hard time tearing his eyes from it and not bursting into tears right now.

“Ask me again,” Harry says urgently, pushing at Louis' chest. Louis can't quite hear him, still staring at the ring in his fingers.

“Please?” Harry begs as Louis stays quiet. “I'll say yes, I promise,” he says and Louis unwillingly perks up at that.

“Come on now,” Harry says than, pushing himself up into a sitting position, getting more and more excited. “And no changing your mind now. Technically we're already engaged, I just need a question to say yes to, to make it official,” he announces happily.

“Well.. Will you marry me?” Louis hears himself say, but his brain feels detached from his body, too focused on the bright smile on Harry's face.

“God, yes, I thought you'd never ask,” he giggles to himself. “Now gimme that ring,” he demands and takes the ring from Louis' hands to slip it onto his own finger again. He holds his hand up to show the ring to Louis.

“Ah, look Lewis,” he squeals excitedly “we just got engaged, oh my God, we're getting married. I love you so much!” He giggles some more and bends down to press kisses onto Louis mouth until their both out of breath. Louis pulls the taller boy on top of him and intertwines their fingers so he can feel the cold metal between his own fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one.. Some comments would be lovely!! x
> 
> Find me on tumblr! -----> hannahazza.tumblr.com


End file.
